poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
No Pit Bulls Allowed/Ming's Dynasty
No Pit Bulls Allowed/Ming's Dynasty is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. Premise Tony has a strong dislike for pit bulls and the Pound Puppies and Holly try to convince Tony that not all pit bulls are bad./Ming, haunted by her past, tries not to reveal her dark secret to her friends. Plot Act 1: No Pit Bulls Allowed Part One (It's lunchtime at the pound building and everyone is eating lunch. Tony enters with a furious look on his face, sits down, and eats his home-made soft shell tacoes furiously. Everyone else looks at him) Tony: I am so mad! Cooler: Um... yes, we can tell by your violent taco eating. Marcus: What seems to be the problem, soldier? Tony: What seems to be the problem? (Angrily) What seems to be the problem, you say?! Pit bulls! Everyone else: (Confused) Pit bulls? Igor: Why pit bulls, Tony? Tony: Earlier today, I got chased down 6 blocks by three pit bulls. Three pit bulls! I was minding my own business, walking to the pound after picking up a copy of Manic the Warthog Issue 250, when suddenly, I got chased by these three four-legged death machines. I didn't even look back. And you know what? (Tony furiously takes a bite of his taco) Tony: (While eating, growing angrier by the second) I hate pit bulls! I don't want to see another one of those mutts again! I hate them! I hate them! I hate them! (Cooler grabs an umbrella to protect himself from the flying bits of taco meat) Cooler: Not all pit bulls are bad, Tony. Tony: (More angrier) That's what they want you to think! If I ever see a pit bull here in this puppy pound, I'll quit this job! Jackie: Just because you don't like put bulls, that doesn't mean that you should quit working here. Tony: Oh yeah?! (Swallows the taco with one gulp) Just wait! The first sign of a pit bull comes here, I'm leaving this pound for good! And you guys shouldn't allow pit bulls in the pound either! Nose Marie: Why not, sugar plum? Tony: If you give a pit bull an inch, they'll maul you and chew you up like squeaky toy. (Tony leaves) Holly: Where are you going? Tony: (Off-screen) I'm going to buy a sign, paint "No Pit Bulls Allowed", and superglue it on the brick walls! (A door is heard slamming) Beamer: Sweet Henrietta. I have never seen Tony that angry before. Bright Eyes: Neither have I. Whopper: He's just like me and Bright Eyes when, one time, we didn't like cats. That was until Tuffy saved me and Bright Eyes. Tuffy: I'm concerned for Tony. Igor: Yeah. Some day, Tony needs to learn to not judge a book by its cover. (Later on, Igor, carrying a ball of yarn, and Bright Eyes walk up to Tony, who has just finished putting up a sign saying "No Pit Bulls Allowed" on the pound's wall) Tony: Well, that's that. (Tony notices Igor and Bright Eyes) Tony: Oh. Hello, Igor and Bright Eyes. What you two doing? Igor: Well, Bright Eyes and I just got back from a walk in the park. Tony: Did you see any of... them around? Bright Eyes: Tony, you shouldn't hate all pit bulls just because you got chased by only three of them. Tony: (Kneels down) You two have never seen a pit bull before, haven't you? (Igor and Bright Eyes shake their heads) Tony: Good. And I hope you two never see a pit bull or meet one because if you do, you'll be goners. I have heard news stories about people and other dogs who were mauled by pit bulls. Furthermore, the irresponsible owners of these pit bulls got off easily instead claiming responsiblity. Do they release that they could be charged with assault with a deadly weapon or even murder? In addition, some of the victims never even survived from those attacks caused by pit bulls. I wish that one day all of those pit bulls and their irresponsible, brain-dead owners are shipped to Mars and never return. Igor: Tony. That isn't a nice wish to make. Tony: It may not be nice, but without pit bulls, the whole world will be better off. (Tony leaves. Igor and Bright Eyes sadly look at each other) Bright Eyes: This is worse than we thought. Igor: Yes, Bright Eyes. Tony has never hold a prejudice on pit bulls before. (A puppy walks up to Igor and Bright Eyes) Puppy: Is this Holly's Puppy Pound? (Igor and Bright Eyes notice the puppy) Igor: Well, yes. Who are you? Puppy: I'm Sonny. (Looking at the signing saying "No Pit Bulls Allowed".) Well, I can tell that the pound doesn't like pit bulls. Bright Eyes: Well, to be honest, we're not like that. We're friendly to all creatures who are pure of heart, no matter what they look like. Sonny: Oh, well that's good. Because I happen to be a pit bull myself. Igor and Bright Eyes: Uh oh. Sonny: "Uh oh" what? Bright Eyes: Well, a certain friend of ours has a strong dislike against pit bulls. Sonny: Yikes. Igor: And if Tony sees you, he'll leave the puppy pound for good. Bright Eyes: Here... (grabs a cloak and gives it to Sonny) Wear this cloak. That way, Tony won't recognize you. (Sonny puts the cloak on and covers his head with a hood) Sonny: Are you sure this "Tony" person won't recognize me? Igor: Yep. Part Two (Inside the pound, Igor and Bright Eyes are showing the cloaked Sonny around the yard.) Sonny: Cool, so this is Holly's Puppy Pound. You got doghouses and everything. Igor: That's right, Sonny. (Tony enters) Igor: Uh oh, it's Tony! Put on your hood! (Sonny puts on his hood) Tony: Well, it's going to be a good day today. Do you want to know why? There are no pit bulls terrorizing other puppies. (Tony notices the cloaked Sonny) Tony: Hey, who's your friend? Bright Eyes: His name is Sonny. Tony: (To Sonny) Sonny, huh. Well, pleased to meet you Sonny. You're more than welcome to have a look around the puppy pound. Sonny: Thank you, Tony, but I was just leaving. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring Ming